


Picnics and Other Good Ideas

by overwhelmingly_awesome



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), Body Worship, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Watching Aziraphale Eat, F/M, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Other, Picnics, Sundresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overwhelmingly_awesome/pseuds/overwhelmingly_awesome
Summary: "Crowley!" She said brightly, smiling at the lovestruck demon. "What do you think?"Crowley tried to convince his mind and his tongue to cooperate. "Incredible, angel," he breathed.Crowley decides to finally take Aziraphale on that picnic. Aziraphale decides to try something new.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on some good old fashioned Fem!Aziraphale fun. The heavy duty smut is in the second chapter, but the whole thing is basically just Aziraphale existing and Crowley just losing his goddamn (get it) mind. Enjoy! 
> 
> Also, shout out to @chewb for killing the beta game! Thanks to them, you no longer have to read more commas than words!

When Crowley first offered to take Aziraphale on a picnic, he hadn't planned much beyond the actual act of asking him. He'd dreamed of it, in the years leading up to the apocalypse, of when everything was over, and after they'd been able to thwart both of their respective sides. He'd daydreamed of the way that he would ask the angel to join him on a picnic, like the angel had proposed so many years ago.

Now, two months after the little-armageddon-that-couldn't, he'd finally been able to pitch the idea to his companion. 

On the particular night that he decided to ask, they were both sprawled across the sofa in the back room of Aziraphale's bookshop, slightly tipsy, all tangled up in each other. This wasn't an unusual occasion.

They'd both learned of their feelings for each other almost right after the body-swap, when they'd met in the park after fooling their respective head offices. Aziraphale had softly smiled at him, with that little wiggle of his, and Crowley had all but blurted out: _I'm in love with you, quite desperately._

Luckily, Aziraphale returned his affections in full, and they'd headed for a particularly delightful dinner at the Ritz, before tumbling back to Crowley's flat to investigate - a little more thoroughly - their newly confessed love for one another. 

The night in question was in the beginning of September, when summer hadn't quite gotten the notice that it should be slowly turning into autumn. The angel and the demon had gone to feed the ducks, before wandering aimlessly around London, relishing in the last few breaths of the warm afternoon air that they'd get for the year. 

They'd ended up at a wine tasting, where they'd baffled humans both with their ability to distinguish various types of wine - _lots of practice_ , Aziraphale had said - and their lack of drunkenness after what amounted to multiple glasses of wine each. After it ended, they'd made their way back to Aziraphale's bookshop to continue the festivities. 

Aziraphale ended up laying back against the couch, with Crowley's head in his lap, softly raking his fingers through his demon's lovely red hair. It wasn't as long as it had been in the past, not by a longshot, but it had grown out a little, and Aziraphale seemed to enjoy playing with it almost as much as Crowley did. Crowley's enjoyment had been evident, as he all but purred in Aziraphale's lap. He clung onto the angel's free hand with his, drawing it up to his lips, to pepper it with soft brushes of his lips. 

"Should I grow my hair out?" Aziraphale asked quietly, and he was met by a shrug and a mumbled affirmation by the demon below him. Crowley might have given that question more thought, but he found himself distracted by a question of his own. 

"We should go for a picnic," Crowley said suddenly, pulling the hand down to rest over his heart. Aziraphale hummed. 

"That sounds lovely, my dear," Aziraphale responded, not necessarily focused, but a little intrigued by the idea. 

"Something nice. Lots of food, wine, somewhere pleasant." Crowley pulled away from Aziraphale's lap, to make sure he was paying attention. 

The angel made a soft pouting noise as the soft hair was removed from his lap, but looked up at Crowley nonetheless. 

"Tomorrow?" The angel proposed. "The weather is supposed to be like today until the end of the week, so we could find somewhere to go." 

Crowley grinned. "Fantastic." 

After the date was set, Crowley realized that it was important to actually have the various items required for a picnic. Food, a blanket, the right place to go, assorted things like that. It needed to be as perfect as possible. 

He'd miracled up a basket, and a tartan blanket for the pair of them, and he did a quick google search to determine the optimal location for a picnic, right outside of London. For someone who obeyed the laws of traffic, it would take forty five minutes or so to get there, but Crowley was certain he could get there in under half an hour. 

The only thing that remained was the food. He had wine - red, white, rosé, you name it - but food was a little more tricky to come by. The pair typically went out for dinner, or ate something that Aziraphale would miracle up, and so the demon found himself unsure of exactly what to bring. He decided against a full meal, in favor of a bunch of small things to snack on. He also decided that in order to avoid any problems, he would lean towards the side of too much food, rather than too little. After all, the he'd see to it that it never went stale or mouldy, and he could tuck it away in his fridge for another occasion. 

Soon, the basket was packed with cheeses and crackers of various types, small cuts of meat, cut up fruit and vegetables, tiny sandwiches, biscuits, and Crowley's personal favorite, chocolate covered strawberries (that knew better than to melt or go warm). He felt pleased with his selection, his mind wandering to what the angel would look like as he savored the food in front of him. 

After packing, he tucked himself up into bed next to Aziraphale. The angel rarely slept, but he'd formed a habit of keeping Crowley company under the covers, tucked up with a good book. Sometimes, Crowley would catch Aziraphale just leaning back against the headboard, gazing down at his sleeping companion. Crowley would keep himself as quiet as possible during these moments, but he also made sure to tuck himself as close as possible. 

Crowley gave Aziraphale a kiss goodnight, and drifted off to sleep. 

+×+×+×+

In the morning, he awoke to an empty bed. This wasn't particularly unusual, as Aziraphale thoroughly enjoyed the human concept of breakfast (or even a good brunch), however, in his normal place, there sat a note. 

_I needed to grab something for the picnic. I'll be back for 11:30, and we can head off. XOXO, Aziraphale._

Crowley frowned. He thought he'd gotten everything ready, but he supposed Aziraphale might have had some ideas of his own regarding this outing, and so he let himself relax. He climbed out of bed leisurely, moving to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. 

He looked over to the basket as he sipped on the drink, feeling a soft pinch of anxiety in his chest. He knew better than to doubt Aziraphale's affections, or his desire to spend time with him, but maybe something had happened? Had Aziraphale not wanted to go on a picnic, or had he wanted more control in the matter? Crowley had tried to take control of whatever he could, in an attempt to be more romantic, but maybe Aziraphale had wanted more say in the food, or the wine. He let out a huff of frustration. 

He tapped his fingers on the ceramic mug, before downing the rest of the coffee. He made his way back to his room to get dressed. He couldn't control everything, but he could control his appearance. 

He settled on some tight black jeans and a t-shirt that wasn't so much black as a really really dark gray. He also put his hair up in a small bun, and wore some black boots that zipped up along the side. 

As the clock steadily approached 11:30, he felt himself inching into more nervous territory. He repeatedly picked up the basket before setting it right back down on the counter, every time he heard a noise below his flat or the ding of an elevator. 

At 11:30 on the dot, his phone let out a little chime. 

He pulled it up quickly to find a text from Aziraphale. 

_I'm outside, come out to meet me?_

Crowley furrowed his brows. What on Earth was going on? He grabbed the basket, the wine tucked neatly inside, and the blanket. In a blink, he was downstairs in the front lobby, throwing open the glass doors. He turned in the street, searching for the white blonde hair that would signal his angel. 

He audibly gasped when he saw Aziraphale, smiling and chatting to one of Crowley's apartment neighbors. 

Aziraphale's hair now fell to about shoulder length, half pinned up by a silver dove pin. That, however, was not the only change present. 

The angel had ditched the usual suit and bowtie for something that Crowley had never seen before - a faded yellow sundress that hung just above her knees. She'd clearly switched to a more feminine corporation, with soft curves around her hips, and an ample chest that filled out the lacy neckline of the dress. Crowley shamelessly admired the angel, drinking in the soft slopes of her legs and her arms, and found himself drifting forwards towards his companion, as his feet moved of their own volition. 

"Crowley!" She said brightly, smiling at the lovestruck demon. "What do you think?" 

Crowley tried to convince his mind and his tongue to cooperate. " _Incredible_ , angel," he breathed. 

She grinned, and Crowley had the sudden urge to drop the picnic basket, tug her back up to his flat, and keep her there for the rest of eternity. Instead, he let her pull him by the arm towards the Bentley. 

They both settled into the car, with the basket and the blanket in the back seat. Crowley tried to ignore the frightening similarity to the basket that had graced the same spot over 11 years ago. 

It was easy to ignore much of his surroundings, as Aziraphale smiled at the poor demon, and began to talk. 

"I'm so glad you like it," she started, brightly, "I've been thinking about it for a while. It started with the hair, and though I've always loved your long hair in whatever presentation you've taken, I've always loved having long hair in a female corporation." Her voice was slightly higher than normal, and had an odd lilt to it that Crowley couldn't place. 

He cleared his throat. "When was the last time you've worn a corporation like this, angel?" He said, hoping that his voice didn't come out as strange as it felt in the back of his throat. 

"Oh, some time I should think," she said, thinking for a moment. Her hands settled primly in her lap, and Crowley wondered for a moment if _everything_ had switched with her new presentation. Regardless of gender, Aziraphale had occasionally tested out a vulva, and they'd certainly had fun exploring her preferences. Crowley tried to ignore that thought as he tried to focus on the road. "Maybe when those great big rococo dresses were in fashion? I did love those." 

Crowley would have _discorporated_ to see Aziraphale in one of those dresses, and he tried once more to keep a level head as he made his way down the busy street. 

"I had Madame Tracy help me find a dress this morning, that's why I was so late to meet you. She had ever so many ideas about what I should wear. Some of them were a bit more _risqué_ than I would have liked, so I talked her down to this." She brushed the dress across her lap.

Crowley swallowed, trying not to think too hard about what those other options might have looked like. He managed to eke out a quick approval of the dress, and Aziraphale preened. Crowley thought about pulling over, just to kiss the soft smile off of her face. 

Aziraphale wiggled contentedly, and Crowley watched the expression on her face morph into a soft smirk. The little _minx_. Crowley turned back to the road, but he didn't need to look at the angel to sense her smug little grin. She was thoroughly enjoying the effect that she was having on the demon, making a point of patting him gently on the knee. Crowley groaned internally, before steadying himself. 

They were going to have a lovely picnic, with some lovely food, and Crowley was _not going to lose his mind._

They eventually reached their destination, and Crowley found himself grabbing the basket, and opening the door for Aziraphale. She thanked him, and smiled out at the scenery. 

"Oh _Crowley_ ," she gasped, "this is wonderful." 

Crowley joined her in admiring the scenery, patting himself on the shoulder. He'd picked an apple orchard just outside of London, where the apple blossoms came later in the year. The rolling hills were filled with pink and white flower filled trees. Crowley spotted a clear spot under one of them and set down the blanket. Aziraphale sat down with a contented sigh, folding her legs to the side. Crowley followed her down onto the ground, setting the basket between them. 

"This is lovely, my dear," she said sweetly. "Thank you for coming up with such a great idea."

Crowley shrugged. He plucked a pink petal from Aziraphale's hair that had tumbled down from the tree. "It was your idea, actually. A while back. _Have a picnic, go to the Ritz_ , that sort of thing, remember?"

Aziraphale eyes widened. "Oh," she said softly. Crowley watched a blur of sadness cross over her eyes, that was all too familiar in his own mind. 

He took her hand in his, and kissed her knuckles gently. "We get to have all of this now," he said softly. "I'm glad you came up with it." 

Aziraphale sighed, then wore a soft smile. "You're too good to me, Crowley."

He shook his head, and wrinkled his nose. "Nah. No such thing." He opened the basket. "Wine?" 

Aziraphale's smile brightened. "Oh, yes please!" She wiggled happily, peering into the basket as Crowley poured them each a glass. 

"I brought plenty of everything, so take a look and see what you'd like." He handed her the glass. 

She obeyed, quickly lifting much of the food out onto the blanket. She picked through the crackers and cheese trying each possible combination, before enthusiastically reviewing them for Crowley, her entirely devoted audience. After a little while of this, he lay back on the blanket, looking up at the sky, and over to his angel. 

Crowley watched her hair blow in the wind, illuminated by the sun. It created a halo effect around her heart shaped face that was too lovely to be cliché. She hummed delightedly at each bite of the food, with each spread of cheese on a cracker, or piece of the small sandwiches. She made her way down through the cut up fruit (where Crowley graciously helped her with the grapes - his favorite), until all that remained was the box of chocolate covered strawberries. She pulled it out of the basket with reverence, and Crowley watched as she peeled it open, her face lighting up with glee. 

"Oh! These are my favorites!" She cooed. 

Crowley couldn't help but smile in response. "I know, angel." 

She pulled the first one out of the box to inspect it, and Crowley turned onto his side to watch. After admiring it, she brought it to her lips carefully, and bit into it.

The chocolate melted onto her tongue, and Crowley watched as a drop of strawberry juice ran over the curve of her bottom lip, her pink tongue darting out to catch it. Crowley was almost surprised to find that the moan in the softness of the air was coming from the pretty angel, her eyes closed contentedly. 

She finished the strawberry, before setting the stem in a conveniently placed little glass bowl. 

She grinned at Crowley. "Oh love, they're perfect. Thank you." 

Crowley smiled back. He sat up, kneeling next to the angel, before running a gentle hand along her jaw, guiding her into a kiss. He chased the taste of strawberries on her tongue for a moment, before leaning back. 

Her eyelids drooped lazily, leaning forwards. 

"Have another," he said, his voice low. 

She happily obliged. She brought strawberry after strawberry to her pretty pink lips, each time followed by a deep kiss from the demon. He stole her breath with every swipe of his tongue, and every soft nip against her lips, and by the end of the box, she found herself atop his lap, pressing kiss after kiss onto his welcoming lips. 

He let his hands wander up her thighs, reaching the hem of her dress, before teasing higher. 

"So you like the hair?" She said softly, pulling back for a moment. Her arms rested over his shoulders. 

"Mmm," he hummed. "Absolutely." He kissed her on the tip of her nose. "Not just the hair though, everything about you is _stunning_." He pulled her in closer. "The hair, the dress, the angel." 

Aziraphale frowned slightly. Crowley felt her tense up in his arms. "Do you like me better like this?" She asked softly. Crowley pulled back slightly. 

He shook his head. "No."

She continued to frown, pulling away. "Do you like me better the other way? I can change back-" 

Crowley stole another kiss. 

"I don't like either of them better. They're both you, and I love you more than anyone has ever loved anything." He kissed the apple of her cheek, down to the corner of her lips. "Like this, like usual, like anything. You're you, and I love you." 

She smiled. 

"However," he said, his tone lightening to a gentle tease, "you could definitely wear this dress more often. I didn't know what to do with myself this morning, when I saw you outside." He pulled her back in towards him. "I couldn't decide between showing you off to anyone I've ever met, or locking you up, so only I could see your face," he kissed her lips, "your neck," a kiss to the curve of her neck into her shoulder, "your arms," a kiss to the inside of her wrist, "your-" he leaned her back against the blanket, bracketing her with his arms, "you. All of you. I wanted to hide you away for my own pleasure."

"Selfish," Aziraphale teased. 

"You have no idea, angel." He kneeled back, looking down at her. He slipped the sandals she was wearing off of her feet delicately, before pulling her right leg up to him, causing her to giggle immensely. She tucked the dress down between her legs to feign a cover of modesty.

He pressed a kiss to the inside of her ankle, up her calf, and to the inside of her knee. "Your _legs_ , angel. I don't think I've seen them bare outside in _eons_. I've missed them." He pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh, causing the angel to let out a soft gasp. He winked, before setting the leg back down on the blanket, only to begin again with the other leg.

By the time he reached the hem of her dress on her left leg, Crowley could see the rosy flush across her cheeks. He crawled on top of her, pressing another soft kiss to her lips. Gently, he started to tug the dress up towards her hips. 

" _Crowley_!" She gasped, tugging it back down. "We're in public!" 

Crowley laughed. They were completely alone, but he saw the angel's point. They didn't want to scandalize some poor orchard employee, who came around to mow the field or something. 

He leaned back.

"This orchard has a bed and breakfast, you know," he said coyly, snapping his fingers so that all of the food was tucked away neatly into the basket. 

Aziraphale looked puzzled for a moment. "We just had lunch," she said plainly, before widening her eyes. "Oh, the _bed_ -"

"The _bed_ , angel."

She smiled up at him. 

"I do believe a room just miraculously became available." 


	2. Chapter 2

After settling the room purchase with the front desk, Aziraphale found herself pushed up against an old fashioned wooden door, the basket abandoned on the floor. She had the sense to guide them both to the bed, before landing gracefully atop the mattress, Crowley on top of her. 

"This is, by far, the _ugliest_ quilt I've ever seen," Crowley breathed between kisses. Aziraphale snapped once, and it found itself folded up neatly on the chair in the corner of the room. 

The room itself was quite lovely, beyond its unfortunate taste in linens, with grand windows and a balcony that let the afternoon sun stream in endlessly. 

Aziraphale took a moment to catch her breath, smelling the summer air.

Crowley softened his attack against the angel as she pulled back. He pulled the silver pin out from under her head to keep from poking her, placing it on the night table beside him. He returned back to her, pressing a soft kiss to her lips with a smile.

"You're so _beautiful_ ," Crowley said softly, his lips just barely brushing against hers. " _Wonderful_." He brought his lips down across her cheek, to her jaw, where he left an open mouthed kiss, followed by a quick drag of his tongue. "You're the most incredible thing I've ever laid eyes on." 

" _Flatterer_ ," Aziraphale said breathlessly, as his hands roamed up her sides, clutching her hips as he pinned her to the mattress. God she loved it when he was on top of her. She wasn't necessarily a fan of restraints, but the feeling of his chest, his hips, weighing her down as he covered her skin in a barrage of kisses… she could stay like that forever. 

He let his breath dance over her neck for a moment. " _Hardly_." He pressed soft kisses down the column of her neck, his lips pressing down the curve of it, as she tilted her head back in invitation. 

He combed his fingers through her hair gently, before tugging it backwards hard enough to reveal her neck enticingly, but not hard enough to cause any real sort of pain. She let out a moan, and he let his teeth run over her throat. 

"Everything I say, angel, is entirely true." His hand caressed the side of her face, before landing on the mattress to push himself up slightly. Now, they were face to face, his golden eyes staring into hers. "Like this, in different forms, anything. You're the most perfect being in all of existence." 

He pressed another kiss to her full bottom lip, reddened from his soft nips and the pull of his own lips. His tongue danced briefly in the warmth of her mouth, before he pulled back. 

"What do you want, angel?" He asked, his fingers tracing down the lacy neckline of the dress, towards her chest. 

" _Anything_ ," she said, taking his hand and bringing it to her lips. She pressed a soft kiss into his palm, the meat of his thumb, his wrist, before releasing it. She gazed up lovingly at her husband, watching him as he pulled his hand away with a smile. The demon seemed to melt at this sort of affection, with gentle kisses and soft hands. Sure, the pair had enjoyed their fair share of frantic coupling, but this was just as enjoyable. 

Crowley thought for a moment. "Now, there are a lot of options." He adjusted himself so that his thigh was neatly tucked between hers, pressing up against her as he leaned in once more.

He held himself up by resting his forearm next to her, while his other hand traced down leisurely over her dress. He brushed over the peaks of her nipples, just barely teasing over them as he traced down her neckline. Aziraphale found herself gasping softly. She relished in the feeling of the demon pressed up against her, humming along with his ministrations.

His hand drifted over the softness of her stomach, lifting up the hem of the dress, tucking his hand beneath it, once again climbing upwards. 

"So many things to choose from, angel," he said, his lips brushing just next to her ear. 

He felt her breath hitch beneath his palms. 

"I think I'll start by tugging off this pretty dress of yours. What are you wearing underneath, I wonder?" He let his hands drift lower on her hips. He could feel the brush of lace under his fingertips. "Mmm. Fancy little things, I can tell. I'll make quick work of them, my angel."

 _My angel_. Aziraphale all but purred under his touch. 

"I'll take off this dress of yours, then your pants, then what?" He nipped at her earlobe. "I could dive down there myself and give you a good seeing to. You know better than anyone that I have a pretty talented _tongue_." He licked the shell of her ear, and her imagination drifted to the way he could satisfy her with that not-quite-human tongue of his. 

He brought his hand back up, pulling the dress up to expose the milky white skin of her soft stomach. "Mind if I take this off for you, angel?"

Aziraphale nodded. She sat up slightly, and he quickly pulled it off of her, setting it down at the edge of the bed. His hands roamed her newly exposed skin. They came up to her bra - a white lacy thing, relatively thin - and lovingly groped at her chest. It felt good. 

She let out a soft huff of air. 

He smiled, once again nestled next to her. 

"Or I could use my fingers," he said, continuing, his fingers swiftly making their way downwards, teasing at the waistband of the lacy fabric. He ran his fingers over the pattern of the lace, before tucking deftly down, giving only a slight brush to the mound between her legs. It felt deliriously good. 

She spread her legs wantonly, and he let out a soft curse. 

" _Satan_ , you're wet already," he breathed. Quickly, he pulled himself upwards, tucking himself between her legs. He pulled off his own shoes and socks, before taking her sandals off, in a similar manner to in the orchard. 

When he finished he crawled up her body slowly, his leg still between her thighs. His hand continued to softly brush over her underwear, his fingers sending delightful shivers down her spine. She couldn't come like this, such light touches, but she still found herself lifting her hips to meet the touch. 

"That would work well, I think. I could play with your pretty clit for a little while, before fucking you with my fingers. How does that sound?" He sounded hoarse, and Aziraphale felt her heart quicken at Crowley's words. 

He finally pressed a little more firmly against the top of her mound, and Aziraphale moaned. " _Ah_ \- that sounds-" she caught her breath as he reduced the touch to soft circles that made her legs feel all wobbly. "That sounds _lovely_." 

He grinned, before withdrawing his hand. He curled it around her waist for a moment, reaching behind her. He efficiently unclipped her bra, before returning to her front, where he pulled it off obscenely.

Her breasts finally free, Crowley let his hands fill with the soft flesh, pressing a kiss to her neck as he tenderly felt up the gasping angel. 

"I repeat my earlier sentiment when I say: _beautiful_." He breathed, kissing a trail down her neck, to her chest. He planted soft sucking kisses down the soft skin, laving his tongue over her nipple. She let out a soft hum of contentment, and he moved to the other nipple to award it the same treatment. He pulled away with another smile. 

He rolled up against her hip, as he settled once more, and Aziraphale could feel his arousal pressing into her. His thigh rubbed between her legs, and she let out another quick gasp. He chuckled, and paused for a moment, before starting a steady rock of his thigh against her. She fisted her hands into the sheets, letting her hips roll with the movement, fighting for stimulation.

Suddenly he stopped. "So many options." He hummed in thought as she let out a huff of frustration. "I could fuck you, just like this," he said, his voice lowering as he tugged on her thigh, shifting himself so that he was nested between her legs, his hips pressing into hers. The hard line of his arousal pressed up against her through his jeans and the thin lace. "Or I could flip you over, have you rougher, the way I know you like." She felt her breath catch, and she moaned at the thought of him taking her in this form, bending her over and taking her as she clutched the pillows front of her. 

Aziraphale moaned desperately. " _Crowley_ ," she whined, "stop being such a _tease_."

He grinned. "I fully plan on delivering, angel, I'm simply taking my time with you." 

Aziraphale tugged at his shirt. She was almost entirely naked, and the man hadn't taken off a stitch of clothing. It was horribly unfair.

He quickly tore it off of himself, tossing it haphazardly behind him, revealing the plane of his stomach. Aziraphale ran her hands up his skin, which was now delightfully warm. She smiled. 

"And you're the one calling me beautiful," she said softly, "when you're a work of _art_ , dearest." 

Crowley planted a kiss to her lips once more before sitting back on his knees. 

Aziraphale could imagine what she looked like to him, spread out across the mattress, flushed and nearly naked in the still bright afternoon sun, pouring in from the windows. Her hair now unfolded out behind her, the shoulder-length curls lighting up in the sunlight. 

Crowley licked his bottom lip. For a moment, he seemed lost on what to say. 

Aziraphale, luckily, was there to guide him. 

" _Make love_ to me, dearest," she said breathlessly, draping her arms over her head, shamelessly inviting him closer. " _Please_." She smiled. 

Crowley leaned in closer, pressing a deep kiss to her lips. He snapped his fingers, and his jeans disappeared, along with anything that may or may not have been underneath. Aziraphale suddenly felt herself become naked as well. 

"I hope you didn't send those too far away," she joked, "I did like them." 

Crowley smiled. "Of course, my love." He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. He let his fingers fall between her legs, feeling the soft wetness between her folds. His middle finger dove between her, drawing a line up to the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her hips jerked as he brushed against it. 

"You should show me how you like this, sometime," Crowley said in a low voice. "How you touch yourself, like this. I could watch you shake apart for ages, angel." 

Aziraphale let out a closed mouthed moan. 

He finally brought his arousal against her, teasing mercilessly. 

Crowley bounced between efforts, well, _effortlessly_ , but today he was sporting a rather long cock, the head of it catching softly as he rubbed it down along her. After only a few more strokes, Aziraphale felt the head of it finally breach her, and she let out a gasp.

Crowley kissed her deeply as he pressed himself into her, finally satisfying the ache that had settled between her legs, replacing it with a feeling of pleasure. He finally bottomed out with a sharp exhale, and Aziraphale felt _full_. 

He was larger than normal, Aziraphale thought momentarily, before all thought was expelled from her mind. He started his thrusts shallow to start, soft rolls of his hips grinding up against her. 

"Is this alright?" He asked softly, and she could only respond with a soft hum of a moan. 

He stayed like that, moving his hips slowly, each thrust landing slightly deeper than the last. He leaned in close to her, pressing soft kisses to any skin he could reach. 

It was wonderful, feeling the stretch of Crowley inside her with each movement. However, Aziraphale knew herself well enough to know that this pace - however pleasant - wouldn't allow her to come. 

She wrapped her arms gently behind Crowley's neck, kissing him softly. "You can go a bit faster, my dear, I won't break."

He chuckled, but obeyed. He quickened his pace, the thrusts of his hips landing deeper inside her, adjusting his angle as he listened to her pants and soft noises of pleasure. It felt _incredible_ , each press into her better than the last.

" _Crowley_ ," she gasped, his angle causing her whole body to light up in pleasure. He grabbed the backs of her thighs, folding her slightly, as he thrust into her deeper. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him as close as possible. " _There_ ," she moaned. 

" _Fuck, angel_ ," he panted, his mouth once again latching on to her neck. He placed an open mouthed kiss to her neck as he let out a deep moan, his hips moving faster. "You feel so _good_."

Aziraphale let her hands clutch onto his back, her blunt, manicured nails digging into his shoulders. She let out an obscene deep throated moan, as she felt him moving harder, his hips snapping to meet her, his hands clutching at her hips to pull her towards him in time with his thrusts. 

She let him take her at this pace for what felt like a deliriously long time, until she felt herself shaking beneath him. She felt like the air was being pulled from her lungs at every thrust, each exhale punctuated by a mutated form of the demon's name, or a _please, fuck, don't stop._

" _Crowley_ ," she moaned, " _ah- I'm going to-_ " She cut herself off as she cried out, her body lighting up as she came. Her eyes shut tightly, and she felt herself tighten around her lover, letting out what felt incredibly close to a sob.

He continued to fuck into her, his pace only stuttering for a moment. When Aziraphale was finally able to open her eyes, she could see the demon, panting above her. She felt the nerves inside her twinge as he continued to fill her, lighting up with oversensitivity. 

"Oh- _Crowley_ ," she said softly "Crowley, _wait, please_ -" he stopped quickly, looking up to meet her eyes, an expression of panic dancing across his face. "It's too much, dear," she said, and he nodded, his breathing still coming heavily. 

He pulled out gently, and her legs fell beside him, still gently shaking from the aftershocks. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, his brows knitting in concern. She nodded frantically, before pulling him closer to her. He adjusted, straddling over her hips. 

"On me, love," she said, smiling at him. He paused for a moment, before nodding. He took himself in hand, stroking himself tightly and roughly. Aziraphale watched, entranced, as he curled over her. His copper-red hair had fallen out of its binding, now framing his face, and Aziraphale could see the glistening of sweat over his chest. 

" _Aziraphale_ ," he groaned, moving quicker, his free arm landing beside her head as he leaned over her.

"You're so _wonderful_ , my love," she said breathlessly, "you're doing so _well_."

He groaned out something that was almost _angel_ , before tossing his head back, as he came across her stomach, up to her chest. He slouched softly, panting, before opening his eyes. 

He let out a deep sigh as he saw Aziraphale spread out in front of him. He ran one finger down the mess across the center of her chest, from the divot of her neck, down to her useless navel. 

"Was that what you wanted?" He asked breathlessly, only to be met by a wide grin from Aziraphale. 

" _Absolutely_ ," she sighed. Before anything could dry up and become uncomfortable, she snapped the mess away, closing her eyes to luxuriate in the afterglow. 

Crowley lay himself back on the mattress beside the angel, who curled up to his side. He quickly pulled her close to him. 

"I should have taken a picture," he said, kissing the crown of her head. 

"Mmm." Aziraphale hummed. "Maybe next time." 

She felt her eyelids grow heavy as she tucked into Crowley's chest. 

"I like you in any form," Crowley said softly, and Aziraphale looked up to meet his gaze. "Equally. I love you in any possible way."

Aziraphale smiled. "Same to you, dearest." She sighed contentedly. "I love you too." 

She let herself drift off to sleep in the afternoon sun, for a quick nap before their next adventure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Come hang out with me on tumblr @ writing-mostly-probably!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr @ writing-mostly-probably!


End file.
